What she needs
by Kashi-Cookie-Monster
Summary: AU oneshot. Kakasaku lemon.


A/N– Sakura is 17 and Kakashi is 31 in this fic. It is a kind of prequel to The Cupboard, but they don't entirely work together. The two fics have been written alone, however this one is written with the idea of how something could _start _between a certain pink haired midget and her pirate eyed Sensei.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. Got that, yeah?

Thank you very very very much to the awesome, the magnificent…WitchesRayne! For beta reading this fic! Cheers Rayne, you've done a wonderful job!

Also, this contains Teacher-Student activity. Hey, you searched it.

What She Needs

It was much too loud.

Every time that Sakura would drift off into her thoughts, some loud, ignorant child would force his or her way into them, leaving her longing to return to them no matter how unpleasant they may have been. Her musings were sad, longing, resentful even, but they fit her perfectly, helping her to understand herself. And it was a never ending challenge to return to where she'd left off. It was as if she was writing a novel in her mind, the sentences flowing together naturally and yet she wasn't writing them down. Every time she returned to them, she lost whichever particular phrase it was that had struck such a deep cord within her. It was infuriating. It angered her when she was already hurting. She barely heard the bell go, and she was on autopilot as she packed up her books. Why couldn't she have what she wanted? Surely it was the same thing that everybody needed? Why shouldn't she?

The deep haze never left her as the pink haired girl wandered forward, her walk reminiscent of a tiger rather than a child. Her mind paused at regular intervals while her body kept going, calculating until she found herself standing, much too close, behind her slightly confused and wary teacher. She wasn't entirely sure of the force driving her as she leant forward, her teeth grazing his ear.

"Sensei... do you ever feel alone, regardless of if you are with someone?"

"Sakura, I am unsure of the propriety of this conversation. Perhaps it would be best for you to go outside with everyone else. There is guidance available if you require it, but in this case I don't feel that it should come from me."

"Why not?" She leaned closer, whispering. "Why shouldn't it come from you... if you can give me what I want?" Kakashi sighed and his eyes slid away from her.

"I can't, Sakura. Although you are yet to voice exactly what you are after, I am certain that Sasuke may be of more help here." He reached over to pick up his coffee, inching himself subtly away from her in the process. "Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong."

"You're wrong." She hissed out immediately, frantically, moving her body until her head was properly in line with his own. "Sasuke is the last person _on Earth _that could give me what I want." She licked a slow trail up from his chin to the bottom of the scar that ran across his eye while he tried to formulate some useful thoughts. She blushed as she forced away the more personal words that she was too shy to say, and fully pasted on her pretence before looking up through her lashes at his eyes, both of them. "You on the other hand…"

"You still haven't told me exactly what it is that you want."

Sakura whimpered lightly, moving to straddle his larger body and her nose scraped his ear as she leant forward again, knowing that he would be able to look down her shirt and smell her neck. "I think that would be obvious by now, Sensei."

The words sent a shock through him. Her bringing his position to the front of his mind and consciousness and also the way she (may he be wrong?)propositioned him. His eyes trailed her body now, unable to stop himself from viewing what was on offer and he felt his will begin to crumble. Yet he retained some sense still to try to dissuade her from him. If she persisted, he had no clue as to how he would proceed. He felt like a child, trying to get past Mummy to sneak a chocolate digestive from the kitchen. The same rush and excel of his heartbeat, and the same feeling that he was being watched by someone of authority, despite the low likelihood of this.

He felt, for the first time in years, as if he were doing something prohibited, even though nothing had happened yet that would be cause for reprimand or worse. He felt… naughty, his actions dangerous. He felt a strong lust for the equally… naughty student making herself comfortable in his lap. It sent a thrill and pang of arousal through him that he had not felt in years, if ever. He had a feeling that it would build higher with the more outrageous actions of the pink haired woman… child.

Child.

Kakashi swallowed hard and forced himself to stiffen his resolve rather than other places. "This is highly inappropriate, not simply to you but it could also cause troubles for myself."

"Only if someone were to find out; and I wouldn't _dare _say anything" Sakura fluttered her lashes, a dirty smirk making its way known on her soft features as she leant forwards, cupping her breasts. "… Would you?"

"Sakura…"He murmured out uncertainly. "This is a terrible idea and I am still not completely certain what it is that you are asking of me and-"

A pang of uncertainty ran through Sakura herself at his words, "Sensei…" Sakura brushed her lips against his lightly. "I want you to fuck me. I think that was a rather obvious request."

Kakashi sighed and ran his eyes over her again, his hand joining in only to smooth up and down her back. "You don't sound like yourself Sakura. And I find this situation rather off-putting."

"Then what do you want?" Sakura cried desperately. "Tell me what you want and I'll do it. I'll do anything!"

"And what, dear student, is it that you seek in return?"

"Nothing, only your body." Sakura's eyes slipped away from his own as she allowed the lie to pass through her lips. Could he tell? Should she tell him or would it put him off? Sakura chewed her lip nervously. She saw no need to in her original plan. She had come to him because she was certain that he would not need her dictating to him; he'd do it all on his own.

""And you are certain?" His eyes were inscrutable as they forced hers to stay with them. "You are certain that you will let me do _anything_?"

"Yes, sensei." Sakura whispered, and it was like a mask had been removed.

A mask _had _literally been removed too. The aggravating black fabric was removed quicker than she could blink, replacing its shield with her soft lips. If anyone came through the door now they would see a mess of pink hair, threaded with long fingers in the place of their sensei's face.

He knew that it shouldn't, but it turned him on. He clutched his hands to her tighter, tugging lightly on the silky strands and a small moan from Sakura indicated that that was turning _her _on. Musingly, Kakashi wondered if it was the tug to her hair or the tongue in her mouth that was causing such a response. During their time together he would likely find out. And it would likely haunt him with erotic images as he stood before his class, eyes on one girl alone…

A shudder racked through him as Sakura's small hands sneaked under his shirt and found their way up to scrape his chest and he realized with a start that this was probably the reason that he ought to switch to teaching younger children. Or simply children. According to the law, Sakura was perfectly able to have sex with whomever she liked, providing that they too were over the age of consent. That made it so much more difficult. He knew that she had likely had sex with someone else, _definitely _had by this display. It was so easy to view her simply as a woman, when she had such adult needs.

Needs that Sasuke had been neglecting from the sounds of things, Kakashi smirked against her mouth. Obviously for all his cockiness he hadn't yet learned how to behave in bed. If he had, his girlfriend would not currently be in the lap of their sensei, scratching his chest and grinding against his prominent erection. Yeah, age be damned, in this area he was king.

His hips jerked up to meet her own, eyes keenly watching her face for a reaction, a satisfied expression taking hold as she only ground against him harder, a breathy moan leaving her parted lips, wet from his kisses. Her hands trailed down, abandoning his chest that was likely red and raw from her attentions and slowly stroked her way down to play with his fly teasingly. With a brief smile she followed that path that her fingers had taken until her head hovered, almost lay in his lap as her warm breath ghosted over him, sending the barest chill to him through his clothing. She knew what she was doing.

She buried her nose in the wiry hair that was revealed as he undid his trousers and slid her hand inside, pulling his cock and his balls away from the confines of the material so that she could pull the neat, slightly starchy office material out of the way easier, tugging it down only to his thighs. It wasn't necessary for her to pull them down any further. Her pink, pointy tongue flicked out, slowly licking across his slit, her eyes focused all the while on his own.

_Do you enjoy watching me sensei? Does it make you feel good?_

_Will you make__me__feel good?_

A groan passed through Sakura's pink lips, causing an answering moan from her teacher as she lowered her mouth to him fully, accepting his cock in her mouth as best she knew how, her thighs clenching together at the mere idea of the activity that she was currently rather involved in. She watched him carefully, feeling the arousal rise inside her in a way that she could not recall ever happening in the past. Ever happening with Sasuke. She was inexperienced, she knew, and hadn't paid perhaps enough attention during previous experiences. Oh, she had in the beginning, but for this man she _wanted _to be better. She wanted to know that she had made him come. And come he would, by the time that she was through.

Her tongue massaged him, quick circles being drawn on his shaft as far as she could reach. And when she released him she only moved down again, her soft lips tugging on his balls to instigate a groan from her pleasured Sensei.

"Sakura…"He hissed out, hands pulling lightly but frantically on her hair to tug her off of him, and Sakura moved back into his lap willingly after one last suck on the head. Her tongue was one of her most erogenous zones and she'd known this for a while. What Sasuke had thought her 'duty' as his girlfriend had actually been a small savior for her. It was the only thing they ever did that remotely turned her on. He never had cared about preparing her for his cock. Would Kakashi be the same? Would he now simply shove his cock into her tight pussy, or would he look after her?

Sakura groaned as he pressed his lips to her throat. She wouldn't particularly mind either way now. She was more aroused than she could ever remember being with Sasuke. Much more. And the feel of soft lips clinging to the pale skin of her neck was driving her insane. She'd been right to want this. His lips and hands and eyes roved her body, paying attention to _her _and she felt sexier and more alive than she ever had before. With anyone before.

A loud gasp escaped her, accompanied with an involuntary jerk of her hips as her teacher's long fingers slipped under her skirt and moved her panties aside, finding their goal with ease. He stroked her, the perfect pace and he knew just where to press down inside her to make her whimper and groan. None of that random flinging his fingers about.

Although that had only happened when Sasuke could be bothered, so that didn't happen too often, or for too long a time. What a loss.

Sakura's fingers clenched onto his shirt, clutching at him as Kakashi pulled her loose shirt out of the way. His mouth easily found and sucked on her nipples through her bra, alternating between the two as he increased the pressure of his fingers inside her, his thumb flicking over her clit as her moans increased in volume. Sakura wasn't entirely sure how it hit her, but triumph reigned as orgasm hit her at the hands of this absolute _God_.

Fuck. Yes.

She'd been bloody right, and still his hands roamed her skin, stroking and pinching gently as the fuzziness in her vision faded and she became fully aware of the hard cock grinding against her without entering.

"Please, Sensei…" She whimpered, burying her nose behind his ear and nuzzling him in her slightly lethargic yet excited state. She was rewarded by the feel of him rolling his hips against hers, entering her slowly. Clearly, he was in no hurry, and Sakura was the most relaxed that she had ever been with anyone else, her soft, wet body welcoming him in easily. He paused a moment, his arms wrapped snugly around her, before grinding against her experimentally, his eyes focused only on her own. His large hands stroked over her shoulders and down her back, curving around her hips to work their way back up again, beginning to move against her as he kneaded her breasts. Still he didn't hurry, keeping his leisurely pace as he explored her body in the same way that she did him; both of them feeling the tension rising and yet holding it off as long as they could. The reveled in the experience, the gentle feel of each other rather than the end goal.

It was going to happen anyway, why rush things?

Although, Sakura could feel a little impatience rising. She _wanted _him to lose his control. She wanted to know that _she _had made him lose control.

Her lips fused with his, licking and sucking insistently on his tongue as she increased the pace of her hips, one hand massaging the back of his neck and scraping down to his chest and the other trailing down to feel him as he moved inside her, moving behind her to tug lightly on his balls. She pulled him closer to her, her movements insistent, and he moved with her until they were a tumble of frantic caresses, bites and scratches, their bodies coming together hard and fast. The room was a symphony of sounds; the sounds of the bodies meeting, the sounds of their kisses, groans and sighs, the thud of his chair as their movements rocked it.

His desk too, was an instrument, and wasn't left unscathed. Kakashi pushed forward, leaning her against it as he hammered into her, paying no mind to the coffee mug and stack of papers that crashed to the floor at the exact moment that they hit orgasm; he only held her tighter, cradling her head and covering her mouth and neck with kisses.

His hands moved over her again as they came down, holding her to him and caressing her soothingly as she shook, panting breaths exiting her lips and rushing over his collar bone as he relaxed back into his chair, pulling her with him.

"Was that what you needed?" He asked gently once she calmed, her fingers lightly tracing the red lines that her nails had left on his chest, occasionally letting her tongue peek out to lick one.

"Yes." She blushed, happily snuggling closer to him and pressing a kiss to his willing lips. "Thank you."

"Will you tell me why?" He asked softly, tucking a stray lock of pink behind her ear.

"Maybe later."

A/N- Just to say that Lzzy Hale won hottest female at Kerrang! Awards. Hell yeah!

Go see the poll on my profile for my next fic! Thank you for reading,

Kashi-Cookie-Monster

Xxxx

P.S. Dear nice people. Please do not remove my fic, the world should not be deprived of Kakashi-sensei regardless of anyone underage who is reading this.

As I've said before, and I'll say again - They Have To Search For It. There is little point in protecting them from their own depravity. There are other websites. :P

Cheers.


End file.
